Eburonen
De Eburonen (Latijn: Eburones ) waren een volksstam waarvan het grootste deel ten tijde van Caesar woonde "tussen Maas en Rijn",Caesar, Commentarii de bello Gallico V 24.4. in gedeelten van het huidige Nederland en België (Kempen, Luik (provincie), beide Limburgen) en Duitsland (Roer, zijrivier van de Maas). In het westen grensde hun gebied aan de Menapiërs, die aan de monding van Maas en Rijn woonden.Caes., D.B.G. VI 5.4. Ook de AmbivaritiCaes., D.B.G. IV 9.3. zijn ergens langs hun westelijke grens te situeren. De stam werd door Caesar volledig van de kaart geveegd. Ten tijde van Caesar Caesar noemt twee koningen, Ambiorix en de bejaarde Catuvolcus, die elk zeggenschap zouden hebben gehad over een deel van de stam.Caes., D.B.G. V 24.4, 26.1-2, VI 31.5. Caesar vermeldt dat de Eburonen vazallen waren van de Treveri en hij legt Ambiorix de uitspraak in de mond dat hij schatplichtig was aan de Atuatuci, die zijn zoon en neef als gijzelaars in hun macht ("in slavernij en ketenen") hadden, tot Caesar die toestand ongedaan maakte.Caes., D.B.G. V 27.2. - Caesar had de stam der Atuatuci een gevoelige klap toegebracht in 57 v.Chr. (zie Atuatuci). De opkomst van een Ambiorix als lokaal leider en van een stam als die der Eburonen moet mede verklaard worden door de nieuwe machtsevenwichten die Caesar geschapen had, en diens ongenadig optreden is psychologisch mede verklaarbaar door het "verraad" van zijn beschermelingen. De Atuatuci grensden aan "zijn machtsgebied".Caes., D.B.G. V 38.1. Tussen de Eburonen en de Treveri woonden de Segni en de Condrusi, die Caesar eveneens tot de Germaanse stammen rekende.Caes., D.B.G. VI 32.1. Hun relatief grote naambekendheid danken de Eburonen aan de opstand tegen de Romeinse veroveraar in 54 v.Chr., die (weer volgens Caesar) een initiatief van Ambiorix zou zijn geweest. De Eburonen vernietigden anderhalf Romeins legioen, voor de winter ingekwartierd in de vesting Atuatuca, trokken vervolgens naar de Atuatuci en de Nervii en sloegen samen met hen het beleg voor het winterkwartier van Quintus Cicero, de broer van de bekende redenaar, dat aan de oostelijke grens van het gebied der Nerviërs was gesitueerd. Op het nippertje kon Caesar voorkomen dat ook Cicero's legioen vernietigd werd.Caes., D.B.G. V 26-52. Over de juiste locatie van de vesting Atuatuca ("het fort") is al heel wat inkt gevloeid. Caesar zegt dat ze "bijna in het midden van het gebied der Eburonen" lag, op vijftig mijl van het winterkamp van Cicero, en "een weinig verder" van dat van Labienus (in het grensgebied Remi-Treveri, op zestig mijl van Cicero.Caes., D.B.G. V 27.9, 53.1, VI 32.4. Het boek Julius Caesar in België (Wetteren, 2006) breekt opnieuw een lans voor Tongeren en bespreekt ook andere identificaties. Andere identificaties (Kanne-Kaster, Limbourg, Grand-Mesnil, ...) hebben hun voor- en tegenstanders. Het daaropvolgende oorlogsseizoen wijdde Caesar aan de vernietiging van de Eburonen, waarvoor hij Atuatuca als uitvalsbasis nam.Caes., D.B.G. VI 29.4-44. Hij verklaarde de stam vogelvrij en iedereen mocht mee komen plunderen en moorden. De Eburonen waren gevlucht naar de meest ontoegankelijke uithoeken van het Belgisch territorium: het Ardennerwoud, de Peel ("aaneengesloten moerassen") en de delta van Maas en Rijn ("op eilanden die door de getijden worden gevormd"). Velen ontvluchtten Gallië. Catuvolcus pleegde zelfmoord.Caes., D.B.G. VI 31.5. Ambiorix wist te ontkomen, hoewel de Romeinen hem enkele malen bijna te pakken hadden; Caesar zou hem nooit kunnen vangen, hoewel hij in 52 v.Chr. opnieuw verwoestende rooftochten organiseerde in Ambiorix' machtsgebied.Caes., D.B.G. VI 30, 33.3, 43.4-6, VIII 24-25. Na Caesar Ongetwijfeld heeft de bevolking onder de represailles zwaar te lijden gehad, maar het is onwaarschijnlijk dat de Eburonen volledig uitgeroeid werden. Uit de archeologie en de toponymie blijkt dat niet. Later vinden we in het gebied van de Eburonen: de Frisiavones (aan de Schelde ?), de Texuandri (Kempen ?),De tekst van Plinius maior († 79 n.Chr.) waarin deze volkeren voor het eerst zijn genoemd (Naturalis historia IV 100 en 106), is niet altijd even duidelijk. ''Texuandri'' (ook: Texandri, Toxandri, Taxandri) blijkt in elk geval een verzamelnaam te zijn geweest: zij droegen verschillende (stam)namen. Texuandri wordt in verband gebracht met het Gotisch taíhswa - rechts, wat de betekenis "rechtermensen" oplevert; rechts werd in overdrachtelijke zin gebruikt voor zuid, misschien west. de Tungri (Haspengouw), de Bataven (in het oostelijke deel van het Nederlandse rivierengebied) en de Ubii (op de linker Rijnoever, vanaf 38 v.Chr.). De evolutie in de huisplattegronden in de Kempen is met de verdwijning van de Eburonen en de herbevolking van het gebied in verband gebracht. Germanen of Kelten ? Hoewel de Eburonen als "Oude Belgen" beschouwd worden, die overwegend uit Keltische stammen bestonden, rekent Caesar hen tot de zogenaamde Germani cisrhenani, Germaanse stammen die ten westen van de Rijn woonden, en waarschijnlijk verschilden van de Belgae.Caes., D.B.G. II 4.10, VI 32.1. Suetonius (Divus Iulius 25.4) volgt hem hierin wanneer hij zegt dat de afslachting van Sabinus en Cotta plaatsvond in het gebied van de Germanen. (Tacitus suggereert dat Caesar de eerste was om deze Germaanse stammen met de naam Germanen aan te duiden.Tacitus, Germania II 2-3.) Over de waarde die aan deze en dergelijke uitspraken van Caesar mag gehecht worden, is veel discussie. Ook over hun juiste woongebied en hun etnische oorsprong is het laatste woord nog niet gezegd. Op basis van muntvondsten en muntconcentraties is bijvoorbeeld vast te stellen dat er Eburonen in het oostelijk deel van het Nederlandse rivierengebied en in Belgisch Limburg woonden.Nico Roymans, [http://books.google.nl/books?id=qfpKN-oMaWoC&pg=PA17&source=gbs_selected_pages&cad=0_1#PPA31,M1 Ethnic Identity and Imperial Power. The Batavians in the Early Roman Empire] (Amsterdam Archaeological Studies, 10), Amsterdam 2004 (hoofdstuk 4) De namen van hun koningen zijn zuiver Keltisch. Dat lijkt er op te wijzen dat bij de Eburonen tenminste de hogere klasse Keltisch was of althans "gekeltificeerd" (dat wil zeggen de taal en de gebruiken van de Kelten had overgenomen). In de naam van de stam zelf kan een Keltisch element herkend worden, nl. *eburo-, wat taxus betekent.Lauran Toorians, Keltisch en Germaans in de Nederlanden. Taal in Nederland en België gedurende de Late IJzertijd en de Romeinse periode (Memoires de la Societe Belge D'Etudes Celtiqes 13) Brussel 2000 (Dat geeft de zelfmoord van hun koning Catuvolcus met het sap van een taxusboom een nieuwe betekenis.) Maar er is ook het Germaanse *ebura, "ever(zwijn)". Naast mogelijk Keltische en Germaanse verklaringen zijn er ook Indogermaanse verklaringen mogelijk (woordstammen die zowel het Keltisch als het Germaans vooraf gingen en waaruit beide talen ontleenden). Externe links * België, Gallië en Germanië ten tijde van Caesar * Goudschat Eburonen bij Maastricht References